


Stars aren't the only visions to light the night sky

by justateenagewholock



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justateenagewholock/pseuds/justateenagewholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and the Doctor look over the starry skies and contemplate their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars aren't the only visions to light the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Again, quite a short one but life is getting busy! Enjoy! RB:)

The vastness of space stretched out before the ancient couple's eyes. As they watched, galaxies spun on their axis, stars lived and died, generations came and went, suns burnt out and the TARDIS kept moving.

Amidst the endless collage of planets, stars and flying space creatures, the TARDIS remained the one thing which could be guaranteed to appear in the sky. The flying blue box which emitted the most potent and reliable hope found anywhere. The brightest blue, the most recognisable ship in the universe, and the pilots of it laughed as they watched the ridiculous mess of creation spiralling and weaving it's course beneath them. 

Locked in an infinite embrace as they drifted through the vastness of time, River smiled up at the Doctor and he pulled her closer into his chest. 

"What is it, my dear?" He asked, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"Nothing of any importance. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us, mostly. What our relationship means to me. Where we are. Have you ever thought about what this box symbolises?" River sat up and turned to look her Doctor straight into his ancient eyes. "We are sitting in the heart of a beacon of light, a beacon which shines across the galaxies and projects to the most distant corners of the universe. This ship, this TARDIS is not only a miracle of engineering, but also a miracle to anyone who sees it. We are universally accepted as helpers, here to save lives and rid the worlds of terror. Do you ever think about how amazing that is?"

"Every time I see you running around after a lonely orphan's parents, or patching up the roof of a young family on some distant planet. Caring is not a disadvantage, and you are the living embodiment of all I had ever hoped we would become. The Doctor's Wife, ready to save the stars and still be the most terrifying half-human-half-Timelord in all of existence!" The Doctor replied, beaming in pride at his wife.

"I'm the only half-human-half-Timelord in existence, sweetie!"

"Whoops! The compliment is still there, take it and smile!"

"Whatever you say, dear!"

River leaned her head against the Doctor's chest once more as they gazed into the wonders unfolding below their ship of miracles.

"It's stunning don't you think?" Asked River, smiling gently into the endless constellations.

"With you sitting beside me? Pales into insignificance."

"Flirt."

"You know you love it!"

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

"Maybe I will."

"Or maybe you won't, we'll never know!"

Playfully slapping the Doctor's forearm, River pulled his face down to her level and kissed his nose gently.

"Is that it?" The Doctor whined as she pulled away.

"Cheeky!" River retorted before planting a deep and romantic kiss on his perfect lips.

"I love you."


End file.
